flashforwardfandomcom-20200223-history
Scary Monsters and Super Creeps/Theories
Experiment gotten out of hand Simon and Lloyd were involved in the early stages of this experiment, but it fell into the wrong hands somewhere along the way. Perhaps into China's, North Korea's, or terrorist's hands. The "us" Simon says Lloyd's been avoiding is the original group of scientists who developed this new technology capable of tampering with human's hippocampi. Simon, already revealed to have questionable ethics, was the prankster/black sheep in the research group that soon became the mole that leaked the information to the outside for a substantial amount of cash, or some less tangible compensation. Lloyd's knowledge of the experiment and his sorrow about the consequences will plunge him into aiding in the investigation much to the chagrin of Mark Benford. Suspect Zero and the Chess Player are with those who acquired the technology for terrorist purposes. Simon's allegiance to either Lloyd or the terrorists is yet to be determined Simon is Suspect Zero Simon didn't have a flash-forward (watch it again). Simon lied and was describing what he did during the GBO. His "memory" wasn't like everyone else's flash-forward. It was filmed very clearly unlike people's flash-forwards which are a little hazy. Remember Suspect Zero was described as 5'8" and 150lbs. That's pretty close to what Simon would be (he's short and skinny). Also, Suspect Zero and Simon are both dressed in all black. Suspect Zero was also standing in front of an entrance tunnel in Tiger Stadium (Detroit, Michigan). If you noticed the area where Simon is strangling the guy, you'll notice it looks like an entrance tunnel in a stadium. Compare it to other flash-forwards. It's meant to mislead people into thinking it was a flash-forward rather than a memory.Simon probably killed the guy because he wasn't affected by the GBO and had to protect his anonymity. Either that, or the guy was an accomplice of Simon's and had to be eliminated because he knew too much. How did Dylan get to the Benford's? The house number we see in the first episode (1684) doesn't match the number of the address featured prominently in this episode (25696). This might of course just be a continuity error, but due to the attention this address gets someone must have done a terrible job in that case. Also, the postcard Dylan reads in his flashforward cleverly avoids using a name (“To our friends …”). So, for the sake of theorizing, lets assume this was placed on purpose. Then how did Dylan get to the right house with a wrong address? The person doing the address → house matching is the bus driver or possibly the charismatic gang member if he helped Dylan transfer. So we have some third person wanting Dylan get to the Benford residence. The reason for this is probably what we see later: Tension between Mark and Olivia (and Lloyd, for that matter). That third person would have to know about Olivia's flashforward (or Lloyd would have to be some evil mastermind of sorts). I think the most likely explanation would be that Mark talked about it with someone and this information made it to the mole at the FBI who leaked it to the bad guys. Finding out who knows about Olivia's flashforward and who the man in it is would be very interesting at this point ;) I could be way off here, of course: If the changed address is a continuity error, then the writers probably just wanted to give the impression of a predestined future and show some emotion between Mark, Olivia and Lloyd. —ff 10:11, December 13, 2009 (UTC) * Nice catch! I put it on the page.-- 16:12, December 13, 2009 (UTC)